Schmerz
by Balinese
Summary: (Repost)(Sequel zu 'Tränen') 3 Monate sind vergangen... der Schmerz bleibt...


Titel: Schmerz   
Anmerkung: Sequel zu „Tränen"  
Pairing: Yohji x Omi; Aya x Yohji  
Warnungen: Angst, OOC (Bastardization of Aya ^^V), rape, Lemon....  
Disclaimer: Und noch immer *snüff* gehört mir keiner von den Bishonen *seufz* Na ja, wie   
auch immer. Sie gehören immer noch Koaysu Takehito und Co.  
Kontakt: Yohjikun@gmx.de (Kritik und Lob immer erwünscht ^^)  
  
Kommentar: Ach, ich liebe Aya *lol* Nein, nicht wirklich, aber man kann immer so schön...   
öhm... böse darstellen *ganz schnell vor wütenden Aya-Fans versteck* ^^* Ok, und bitte   
darauf achten, dass man die Vorgeschichte (also „Tränen") von mir zuerst liest, ok?   
Kommt glaube ich besser. Mmh... außerdem gefällt mir „Tränen" auch um einiges besser.   
Bei der hier kommt die Aussage nicht wirklich raus... *Seufz* Was soll's? Einfach viel Spaß   
beim lesen... Ach, doch eines noch: Gomen kudasai an alle Ken-Fans... der arme kommt   
schon wieder nicht vor.. ich versuche das, in einer der nächsten FFs zu ändern   
*versprochen*  
Bis dann,   
euer Balinese  
Schmerz (Sequel zu Tränen)   
  
///Yohji///  
  
Genau 3 Monate sind vergangen. 3 Monate kein Flirten, kein Ausgehen, kein aufgesetztes   
Grinsen... kein ehrliches Lächeln.  
3 Monate seit ich wieder aufgewacht bin.  
3 Monate seit er sich sein Leben nahm. Meinetwegen!  
Nie wieder seine süße Stimme hören, nie wieder in seine tiefen blauen Augen sehen, nie   
wieder den Duft seiner blonden Haare einatmen, nie wieder seine weiche Haut an meiner   
spüren. Nie wieder! Meinetwegen!  
Manx war es, die es uns berichtet hatte. Man hatte ihn in einem alten, verfallenen   
Lagerhaus gefunden, nicht weit entfernt von dem Krankenhaus, in dem ich lag. Er hatte   
sich mit seinen eigenen Pfeilen vergiftet. Sie hatte es ganz sachlich erzählt und doch   
schossen mir bei jedem Wort diese schrecklichen Bilder vor die Augen. Ich sehe sie noch   
so deutlich vor mir, als hätte ich sie erst gestern gesehen.   
Weiß wird weiterhin bestehen, das sagte sie. Allerdings würde man uns Zeit geben, über   
den Verlust unseres Teamkollegen hinweg zu kommen. Teamkollege?! Freund! Geliebter!!  
Sie hatte es nicht böse gemeint, das weiß ich jetzt, denn der traurige Unterton in ihrer   
sonst so sicheren Stimme war selbst für mich unüberhörbar.  
Sie hatte noch andere Sachen gesagt, doch ich hörte nicht mehr zu. Ich saß da, starrte   
stumm auf den Boden, zeigte den anderen gegenüber keine Regung. Erst als ich hörte wie   
Manx sich verabschiedete blickte ich mich um. Die Pumps der rothaarigen Frau   
verschwanden grade die Wendeltreppe hinauf, Ken saß in sich zusammengesunken in einem   
Sessel. Er weinte. Omi war ein sehr guter Freund für ihn gewesen.   
Aya stand wie immer an der Wand. Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augen   
geschlossen. Eine schreckliche Stille legte sich über uns. Nein, ich konnte dem nicht mehr   
standhalten! Ich musste da raus!  
Ich wollte gerade die Treppe herauf stürmen, als mich jemand am Arm festhielt. Aya   
blickte mich an. Doch nicht wie eigentlich immer aus seinen kalten, gefühlslosen Augen.   
Das Violett schimmerte im Licht durch die ungeweinten Tränen in seinen Augen. Ich   
erstarrte. Mit leiser Stimme bat er mich, nichts anzustellen. Ich nickte nur und verschwand   
dann die Treppe hinauf. Nichts anstellen... was sollte ich schon tun?!  
Alles was ich noch weiß ist, dass ich spät betrunken nach Hause kam. Irgendwer hatte für   
mich die Tür geöffnet, wer es war, daran erinnere ich mich nicht mehr.  
  
  
///Aya///  
  
Wie ich mir gedacht hatte... spät in der Nacht, schon eher früher Morgen hörte ich   
draußen vor der Tür das klingende Geräusch eines Schlüsselbundes. Ich wollte behilflich   
sein, wer weiß in was für einem Zustand er sich befand. Ich öffnete die Tür und die   
Person, die wohl bis jetzt an der selbigen gelehnt hatte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel   
mir direkt in die Arme. Der Gestank des Alkohols stieg mir sofort in die Nase. Er war zu   
betrunken, um noch selbstständig weiterzugehen und so stützte ich ihn und schleppte ihn   
zu der Couch im Wohnzimmer.   
Er wimmerte leise, da erst bemerkte ich die Wunde an seiner Stirn, wie auch die   
Schwellung an seiner rechten Wange, die leicht blau angelaufen war.   
Typisch Yohji. In seiner Verzweiflung wusste er nichts besseres, als sich hilflos zu   
betrinken und sich mit dem erst besten zu schlagen. Nüchtern hätte er sich diese   
Verletzungen ganz sicher nicht zugezogen, aber in diesem Zustand...?!  
Sein langes schwarzes Hemd wies an mehreren Stellen Risse auf und durch diese konnte   
man entweder das schimmernde Rot-Blau-Violett der entstehenden Schwellungen oder   
auch einige Schnittverletzungen sehen. Der Typ, oder die Typen mit dem er gekämpft   
hatte, war wohl nicht ganz fair gewesen.   
Ich zog ihm, der mittlerweile vollkommen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, die Überreste   
seines Hemdes aus und kümmerte mich um seine Wunden. So weit ich sah, war es aber   
nichts ernstes. Noch nicht einmal ein Verband war nötig gewesen. Ich bandagierte nur die   
Verletzung an seiner Stirn, doch selbst die müsste wohl bis übermorgen kaum noch zu   
sehen sein.   
Aus dem Gröbsten hatte er sich wohl doch noch helfen können.   
Ich betrachtete ihn eine ganze Weile wie er da so lag. Die gewellten, dunkelbraunen Haare   
umrandeten sein schmales Gesicht und ließen es so noch blasser aussehen, als sonst. Seit   
Omi nicht mehr da ist, konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er litt. Er war noch dünner   
geworden, als er bereits schon war und selbst seine Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz   
verloren. Das strahlende Smaragdgrün, dass er sich über all die Jahre in Weiß gerettet   
hatte, war nun dunklen Schatten gewichen.   
Aber nicht nur seine äußere Erscheinung, auch sein Verhalten hatte sich grundlegend   
geändert.   
Er ist stiller geworden und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er in der ganzen Zeit   
auch nur einen Witz gemacht hat oder sich mit Ken gestritten hatte. Er hatte seitdem   
noch nicht einmal mehr gelächelt. Im Laden geht er unseren Kunden aus den Weg und ist   
die meiste Zeit seiner Schichten im Hinterzimmer mit Papierkram und Bestellungen   
beschäftigt oder kümmert sich im Gewächshaus um die Blumen. War er früher so oft nicht   
rechtzeitig zu seinen Schichten erschienen, kam er nun oft überpünktlich und arbeitete oft   
länger.   
Abends ging er auch nicht mehr raus. Heute war eine Ausnahme gewesen, auch wenn ich   
nicht sonderlich überrascht war. Heute hatte Manx uns die näheren Details zu Omis Tod   
und den weiteren Verlauf von Weiß erklärt. Ich hatte ihn beobachtet. Er saß einfach nur   
da, starrte vor sich hin und doch konnte man genau sehen, was in ihm vorging. Oder   
zumindest ich konnte es.  
Ich weiß, dass er und Omi ein Paar waren. Erst für kurze Zeit, keine zwei Monate. Aber die   
Gefühle hatten sie beide schon so lange für sich gehabt. Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert   
ist, aber eines Tages konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen   
geändert hatte. Sie wollten es nicht zeigen, aber es war unverkennbar.   
Seine wunderschönen Augen, sie leuchteten jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansah. Seine   
sanftgeschwungenen Lippen verwandelten sich jedes Mal in ein warmes Lächeln, wenn er   
mit ihm sprach.   
Eines Tages sah ich sie beide zusammen, sie waren in der Küche. Yohji hielt ihn in seinen   
Armen, zog ihn näher zu sich heran, beugte seinen Kopf langsam zu ihm hinunter und   
küsste ihn zärtlich. Dieses Bild hatte sich in meinem Kopf eingebrannt. Sie hatten mich   
nicht bemerkt, aber ich beobachtete sie eine ganze Weile. Schließlich wurde es mir zu viel   
und ich ließ die beiden in Ruhe. Hatten sie ihr Glück gefunden, schön... ich war weiterhin   
auf der Suche... auf der Jagd.   
Ich schreckte zusammen. Ich war ganz in Gedanken versunken und hatte nicht bemerkt,   
wie sich Yohji unruhig auf der Couch regte. Er wimmerte leise. Ich beugte mich zu ihm   
hinüber und streckte meine Hand aus. Ehe ich begriff, was ich tat, strich ihm sanft über   
die Wange. „Omi..." Ich zog meine Hand ruckartig zurück und funkelte die schlafende   
Gestalt, so wunderschön sie auch war, wütend an. Selbst ihm Traum war er bei ihm.   
Nein, ich wollte nicht mehr sehen, wie er leidet... nicht wegen ihm!   
  
  
///Yohji///  
  
Ein neuer Tag ist angebrochen. Das Licht der gerade aufgegangenen Sonne scheint über   
die Häuserdächer Tokyos, fällt durch mein Fenster und wirft Schatten an der Wand. Ich   
habe meine Augen noch geschlossen, dennoch weiß ich genau wie hoch die Sonne in   
diesem Moment steht, welche Schatten sich über Boden und Wand erstrecken, kenne jede   
einzelne Auswirkung, die das Leben draußen auf die Ruhe, das Licht und die Wärme hat...  
Am liebsten würde ich laut loslachen, doch noch nicht einmal ein Lächeln zeigt sich auf   
meinen Lippen. Seit wann bin ich so poetisch?!... Ich weiß die Antwort...  
Oft, eigentlich immer wache ich in den letzten drei Monaten auf, gemeinsam mit den ersten   
Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages und liege bloß da. Anfangs starrte ich einfach nur vor   
mich hin, beachtete gar nicht, was draußen oder in meinem Zimmer geschah. Schaltete   
einfach meine Gedanken ab. Nur ein Bild vor meinen Augen. Er.   
Mit der Zeit jedoch sah ich mich um, lernte das Schauspiel der aufgehenden Sonne zu   
beobachten. Oft kam mir dabei dieser eine Gedanke in den Sinn... Wie gerne würde ich das   
mit ihm genießen können...  
Lachhaft! Die wirklich wichtigen und schönen Dinge fallen einem erst auf, wenn es zu spät   
ist. Es ist zu spät...  
Ich habe niemanden mehr, mit dem ich diese Augenblicke teilen kann. Er ist weg.   
  
  
///---///  
  
Die letzten Tage hatte er sich umgesehen.   
Der Laden. Er läuft genauso wie früher. Wieder kommen die Mädchen um ihnen zuzusehen,   
mit ihnen zu reden, mit ihnen zu flirten... Sie sind genau dieselben wie früher. Als sei nichts   
geschehen. Nichts.  
Nur wenige ließen sich von dem Geschehen beeinflussen und Mädchen, die man früher oft   
mit ihm gesehen hatte, zeigen sich kaum noch. Und wenn, dann stehen sie draußen vor   
dem Laden... blicken durch die Schaufenster hinein... oft mit Tranen in den Augen...   
Manche legen sogar Blumen vor den Koneko no Sume Ie... Sie haben sozusagen einen   
kleinen Gedenk-Schrein für ihn eingerichtet... mit Kerzen, Blumen, Fotos...  
Sie vermissen ihn... aber sie werden nie den Schmerz empfinden, den er kennen gelernt   
hat... mit dem er Tag für Tag lebt...  
Vor einigen Tagen hatte er Ken gesehen. Er hat sich um den Schrein gekümmert, Die   
vertrockneten Blumen aussortiert und neue Kerzen aufgestellt. Er hatte es heimlich getan,   
wollte nicht, dass man ihn dabei sieht. Es wäre eine Schwäche. Er leidet auch noch immer   
unter dem Verlust seines besten Freundes.   
Und Aya? Was vorher unmöglich schien, war nun doch eingetreten. Er ist noch stiller   
geworden, das Lächeln, das sich manchmal geisterhaft auf seinen Lippen gezeigt hatte   
war nun im Prinzip unmöglich zu entdecken. Und seine Augen... manchmal funkeln sie so   
bedrohlich, dass man selbst als Teamkollege Angst vor ihm bekommt, dann wieder strahlen   
sie eine Sanftheit und sogar Wärme aus, wenn sie auf Yohji gerichtet sind, wie man es nie   
für möglich gehalten hätte. Aya hatte sich sehr verändert. Es ist als ob er ihm gegenüber   
in zwei Extreme gespalten war. Auf der einen Seite hart, ja schon fast gefährlich. Auf der   
anderen verständnisvoll, fast wie ein guter Freund. Er war stiller geworden, aber nur vor   
den anderen, ihm jedoch leistete er nun oft Gesellschaft.  
  
  
///Yohji///  
  
Er ist so anders. Er spricht mit mir, wenn wir alleine sind, er versucht sogar mich zum   
Lachen zu bringen. Das hätte ich nie von ihm gedacht...  
  
  
///Aya///  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch länger durchhalte... aber ich muss! Ich muss sein Vertrauen   
gewinnen, erst dann kann ich ihn vergessen lassen. Den Verlust, die Trauer, den Schmerz,   
der sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelt. Ihn.   
Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist schon spät und draußen wird es langsam dunkel. Er ist wie   
immer in der letzten Zeit im Hinterzimmer und fertigt dort die bestellten Gestecke an.   
Gleich, wenn wir den Laden zumachen, wird er wie jeden Abend unauffällig, zumindest wird   
er versuchen unauffällig zu sein, hoch auf das Dach gehen und dort die restlichen Stunden   
des Tages verbringen. Aber diesmal wird er nicht alleine sein...  
  
  
///Yohji///  
  
Die letzte Bestellung ist fertig. Ich begutachte mein Werk und nicke leicht. Es ist ein   
Strauß der hauptsächlich aus Freesien und Cattleyas besteht und nur in der Mitte eine   
einzelne rote Rose. Es ist wirklich eine merkwürdige Mischung, aber die Kundin wollte es so,   
ich habe mein bestes gegeben... hierbei...  
Noch einmal schweift mein Blick über die Blumen und bleibt an der Rose hängen. Es scheint   
fast so, als ob sie die Freesien und die Orchideen trennen will. Sie unterbricht die Einheit,   
die diese beiden Blumen bilden. Seufzend schüttel ich den Kopf. Wem's gefällt.  
Ich blicke auf die Armbanduhr und stelle mit Überraschung, aber auch Erleichterung fest,   
dass der Laden bereist seit einer Viertelstunde geschlossen hat.  
Ich greife schon automatisch nach meinen Zigaretten und meiner Jacke, die ich schon   
bereit liegen habe. Es ist immer das Gleiche, schon seit drei Monaten... und ich weiß, dass   
es nichts ändert, an dem Schmerz, aber es sind diese paar Stunden, die ich wirklich   
vollkommen für mich allein sein kann...  
  
  
///---///  
  
Eine einzelne Silhouette sitzt stumm und unbeweglich auf der Mauer des Daches, die vor   
dem freien Fall hinunter in die dunkle Tiefe schützen soll. In einer Hand eine Zigarette,   
schon längst vergessen und nicht ein einziger Zug wurde heute Abend von ihr genommen.   
Am Himmel steht der Mond, kaum zu erkennen durch die dichten und undurchdringlichen   
Wolken, die sich immer wieder vor ihn schieben. Doch die Person hat ihren Blick nicht gen   
Himmel gerichtet, sondern in die dunkle Tiefe, die hinter dem Dach lag. Und doch sah sie   
nichts. Verschlungen im Dunkel der Nacht, saß die Figur da. Ließ die Schatten des Tages   
über sich kommen, abwesend in ihrer eigenen Welt.  
  
  
///Yohji///  
  
Seine Lippen auf meinen. Sie sind so zart. Seine Haut an meiner. Sie ist so weich. Seine   
Hände überall auf meinem Körper. Sie sind so warm...   
Er liegt unter mir. Seine halbgeschlossenen blauen Augen schauen mich an.   
Lustverhangen, verlangend, liebend. Ich bin in ihnen verloren, fühle mich wie in Trance. Er   
hält mich gefangen, mit bloß einem Blick. Meine Hände gleiten wie von selbst über seinen   
schmalen Körper. Meine Lippen berühren jeden einzelnen Zentimeter Haut den sie   
erreichen. Nur sanft, wie Schmetterlinge, die mit ihren zerbrechlichen Flügeln über sein   
Gesicht, seinen Hals, seine Brust streichen. Mehr versprechend, viel mehr.  
Als ich langsam immer tiefer gelange, spüre ich seine Hände auf meinen Schultern. Er   
versucht mit seiner letzten verbliebenden Kraft mich zu meinem Ziel zu drücken. Ein   
Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen. Ich schaue zu ihm hinauf und rutsche noch ein   
Stück hinunter. Ich lasse meinen warmen Atem über mein Ziel streifen, gebe ihm nur einen   
leichten, kaum merkbaren Kuss darauf. Ein leises Wimmern entringt seiner Kehle. Seine   
Augen treffen meine. Sie sagen mehr als es tausend Worte tun könnten. Sie bitten, sie   
flehen mich an. Und wie immer kann ich ihnen nicht widerstehen. Langsam nehme ich ihn in   
meinen Mund auf. Massiere ihn mit meiner Zunge, necke ihn mit meinen Zähnen und lasse   
meinen Kopf immer wieder vor und zurück gleiten. Seine Hände greifen nach meinen   
Haaren, greifen schon fast schmerzhaft zu, doch im Moment kümmere ich mich nicht   
darum. Ich bin vollkommen fasziniert von dem, was ich sehe. Was ich höre.   
Immer wieder ein leises Wimmern, sein schneller Atem, mein Name auf seinen Lippen...   
Bevor er kommt, entlasse ich ihn aus der Wärme meines Mundes, was einen wirklich   
schmerzhaften Griff nach meinem Haar und ein protestierendes Jammern von ihm   
hervorruft. Ich beuge mich zu ihm vor und lasse ihn sich selbst auf meinen Lippen   
schmecken. Er atmet schwer, ich nutze diese Chance und lasse meine Zunge in seinen   
Mund gleiten. Er reagiert sofort darauf und lässt seine Zunge sich um meine winden,   
überlässt mir jedoch willig den aktiven Part.   
Meine Hand fährt seinen Rücken hinab und meine Finger finden langsam seine enge   
Öffnung. Bereit für mich. Langsam dringt ein Finger in ihn ein, massiert ihn von ihnen,   
verteilt das Gleitmittel, um es ihm zu erleichtern. Er stöhnt leise, drückt seinen Hintern   
gegen meinen Finger. Er will mehr. Ein zweiter und schließlich ein dritter Finger folgen dem   
ersten. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen. Ein Lächeln zeigt sich dort drin und er nickt leicht.   
Ich gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und spreize seine Beine weiter auseinander,   
knie mich dazwischen und presse mein steifes Glied an seinen Hintern. Ich lege meinen   
Kopf in den Nacken und dringe in ihn ein. Er ist so eng, so warm, so... perfekt. Ein raues   
Stöhnen entkommt mir. Ich öffne meine Augen erneut und blicke zu ihm hinunter. Seine   
Augen sind fest geschlossen, Tränen entrinnen ihm, seine Hände haben sich fest in meine   
Schultern gekrallt. Die Spuren davon wird man noch die nächsten Tage sehen können,   
doch es kümmert mich nicht. Es geht um ihn.   
Langsam und kaum merkbar wird sein Griff lockerer und ich beginne mich in ihm zu   
bewegen. Lasse meine Erektion aus ihm hinaus gleiten und stoße dann wieder in ihn. Sein   
Mund öffnet sich zu einem stummen Schrei, doch nicht vor Schmerz. Noch einmal   
wiederhole ich meine Handlung, versuche den selben Punkt wieder zu treffen. Ein lustvolles   
Stöhnen entringt seiner Kehle und er öffnet seine Augen wieder für mich. Die Tränen sind   
noch zu sehen, doch bald wird der Schmerz völlig der Lust gewichen sein.   
Immer und immer wieder stoße ich in ihn, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Ich greife   
zwischen uns und lege meine Hand um sein Glied. Erneut dieser flehende Blick in seinen   
Augen. Ich bewege meine Hand im selben Rhythmus wie ich immer und immer wieder in ihn   
eindringe. Ein Wimmern, doch diesmal ist es nicht von ihm, sondern von mir. Ich weiß, ich   
bin nah.  
Er legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und zieht mich zu ihm hinunter. Gibt mir einen tiefen   
Kuss, um mein lustvolles Stöhnen zu verschlucken, als er kommt. Sein warmer Samen   
ergießt sich über meine Hand und über unsere Körper. Alles in ihm verengt sich. Ich kann   
nicht mehr. Mit einem letzten Stoß erreiche auch ich meinen Höhepunkt. Schwer atmend   
lege ich mich neben ihn, gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, auf die Wange, auf die   
Nasenspitze und schließlich auf seine süßen Lippen.  
Ein Lächeln ist auf unseren beiden Gesichtern zu erkennen. Er schlingt seine Arme um   
meine Hüfte und kuschelt sich an mich. Ich streiche ihm sanft einige Strähnen aus der   
Stirn, als er zu mir hinauf sieht. „Yohji-kun... Koibito... Ai shiteru... bitte bleib immer bei   
mir... Ich bin so glücklich mit dir, du auch?" Ich drücke ihn an mich und nicke leicht. Das   
Lächeln verschwindet aus meinem Gesicht. Ich schließe die Augen und verberge meine   
Tränen in seinen Haaren, atme ein letztes mal seinen Duft ein. „Ja, Omi-chan... ich bin   
glücklich..."  
  
Ich weiß genau, dass es ein Traum ist. Wir beide sind zusammen, wir sind glücklich. Wir   
sind glücklich... Das ist ein Traum!  
  
Ein brennendes Gefühl an meinen Fingern reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, aus meinen   
Träumen. Die Zigarette, die ich mir heute Abend angezündet hatte, war bis zu meinen   
Fingern hoch gebrannt und hatte sich so dafür gerächt, dass ich keinen einzigen Zug an   
ihr getan hatte. Ich richte meinen Blick gen Himmel. Es sind keine Sterne da, kein Mond.   
Nur Wolken. Nur dichte, schwarze Wolken. Man sagt immer, die Nacht sei schwarz. Doch   
das stimmt nicht. Schau in einer sternenklaren Nacht hinauf und vor deinen Augen   
erscheint ein Bild, dass nicht schöner sein könnte. Tausende, unzählbare viele Sterne   
leuchten da oben. In den verschiedensten Größen, in den verschiedenen Sternbildern.   
Und dort. Der Nordstern. Er ist immer da, egal wie die Erde sich dreht. Genau wie er...   
genau wie er...  
  
Genau wie er? Warum ist es dann heute so anders? Immer wenn ich hier saß, hatte ich das   
Gefühl ihm wieder näher zu sein. Habe seine Wärme gespürt, aber heute ist es nur die   
Kälte, die meinen Körper einhüllt. Ich fühle mich so allein und ich weiß, dass ich ihn nun für   
immer verloren habe. Nie wieder werde ich seine Nähe spüren. Er hat mich verlassen...  
  
Ein Schluchzen entringt meiner Kehle. Selbst davon überrascht streiche ich mit meinen   
Fingern über meine Wange. Sie spüren etwas warmes. Tränen. Ich weine...?   
  
  
///Aya///  
  
Dort sitzt er, wie jeden Abend. Doch irgendetwas ist anders. Ich fühle es.   
Er hat mich noch nicht bemerkt und ich gehe vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Da, er   
neigt seinen Kopf leicht in meine Richtung, sieht mich jedoch nicht an. Vermeidet es mir in   
die Augen zu sehen. „Er ist weg..." Er spricht leise, kaum hörbar. Wäre ich nicht total auf   
ihn fixiert hätte ich es wohl überhört.  
Langsam nähere ich mich ihm, bis ich direkt vor ihm stehe. Ich knie mich hinunter, damit   
ich ihm in die Augen sehen kann, doch er weicht meinem Blick wieder aus. Sanft lege ich   
meine Finger unter sein Kinn und zwinge ihn so mich anzusehen. Da bemerke ich, was   
anders ist.   
Auf seinen Wangen sind Spuren von Tränen zu sehen, seine Augen schimmern noch voll   
ungeweinter Tränen. „Aya, er ist weg... für immer... er hat mich verlassen... allein..."  
Seine Stimme ist kaum lauter als vorher, aber nun kann man eindeutig das Zittern   
heraushören. Neue Tränen perlen seine Wangen hinab und treffen auf meine Finger. Ehe   
ich weiß, was ich tue, ziehe ich ihn von der Mauer zu mir hinunter und drücke ihn an mich.   
Es dauert nicht lange und ich spüre wie sich seine Finger an meinen Mantel klammern. Er   
weint, sein Kopf in meinem Nacken vergraben. Immer wieder von verzweifelten Schluchzern   
geschüttelt.   
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so sitzen, bis er schließlich seinen Griff an mir löst und ein   
Stück von mir wegrutscht. Er starrt auf den Boden. Selbst in der Dunkelheit kann ich diese   
Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sehen. Oh Gott, warum er...?!  
„Ich bin Schuld daran... nur wegen mir..."  
  
  
///Yohji///  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Er sitzt mit dem Rücken zu mir, doch ich weiß, dass er weint. Sein ganzer Körper zittert.  
„Yohji... es ist aus... warum habe ich es nicht schon vorher gemerkt?! Du hast es doch nie   
ernst gemeint!"   
Mit einemmal dreht er sich zu mir um und funkelt mich verzweifelt, hasserfüllt an.   
„Ich war immer gut für's Bett, aber mehr war da doch nie! Sag mir doch endlich die   
Wahrheit! Ich habe dir solange Zeit gegeben, habe gewartet, bis ich es selbst nicht mehr   
aushalten konnte und war zu dir gekommen!"   
Immer mehr Tränen strömen über seine Wangen...  
„Und was war dann?! Du hast mich in deine Arme geschlossen, gelächelt, aber kein Wort   
gesagt! Zwei Tage später haben wir es dann miteinander getrieben... ZWEI TAGE!!! Schon   
da hätte ich doch merken müssen, dass es dir nicht ernst war!! Aber nein, ich habe immer   
gehofft, dass du mir endlich antworten würdest... mir diese drei Worte sagen würdest...   
Ich liebe dich..."   
Nein, schau mich nicht so an... Bitte...  
„Habe gehofft, dass du mich genauso lieben würdest wie ich dich! Aber nein! Du hast dich   
nicht im Geringsten geändert! Flirtest weiter mit jedem Mädchen unten im Laden, als wenn   
nichts wäre! Vor meinen Augen! Behandelst mich vor den anderen immer noch, als nichts   
zwischen uns wäre!! Gerade du! Und selbst wenn du mich liebst..."  
Nein, stell es nicht frage... Bitte... nein...  
„Selbst wenn du mich liebst, ist dir dein verdammter Stolz immer noch wichtiger als ich!!   
Ich kann nicht mehr... ich WILL nicht mehr!!! Yohji, es ist aus, es ist Schluss!!! Lass dich   
bei mir erst wieder blicken, wenn du wirklich weißt, was du willst!!"  
Die Tür fällt mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss.  
  
Was ich will...? Ich will dich, Omi-chan... Versteh mich doch... Bitte...  
Ich weiß, ich habe mich nicht benommen, wie ich es eigentlich hätte tun sollen.. aber ich   
habe Angst, siehst du das nicht...? Jeder der mir zu Nahe kam, habe ich in irgendeiner   
Weise verloren... Ich will dich nicht verlieren... Versteh mich doch... Diese drei Worte...   
Noch nicht einmal zu ihr hatte ich sie gesagt... Aber sie wusste, dass ich sie liebe... Das   
alleine reichte, um sie zu verlieren... Lieber lass ich dich in dem Glauben, dass ich dich   
nicht liebe, als zusehen zu müssen wie dir etwas passiert...   
Versteh mich doch... versteh mich nur ein einziges mal...  
  
FLASHBACK ENDE  
  
  
Es war noch am selben Abend. Ich dachte, es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit. Diese   
Traurigkeit, diese Verzweiflung, die ich in deinen Augen gesehen habe, brachte mir   
Gewissheit. Nutzlos. Ich bin nutzlos. Ich wollte niemanden mehr belasten, woher sollte ich   
wissen, dass ich dir doch noch so viel bedeutet habe. Ich wollte doch nur, dass du mich   
hasst.... Nun hasse ich mich...  
  
  
///Aya///  
  
„Alleine... alleine..." Immer wieder wispert er die Worte vor sich hin. Ich weiß, heute ist es   
so weit.   
Langsam lasse ich meine Hand durch seine langen, dunkelbraunen Haare gleiten. Er zuckt   
zurück, blickt mich erschrocken an, Unverständnis spiegelt sich in seinen Augen wider.   
„Shh... hab keine Angst..." Vorsichtig rutsche ich wieder näher an ihn heran. Lasse meine   
Hand weiter hinunter über seinen Rücken gleiten. „Du bist nicht allein." Sanft flüstere ich   
die Worte in sein Ohr.   
Er schreckt zurück. „Aya... was... was tust du...?" Ich halte ihn an seinem Handgelenk   
fest, vergewissere mich jedoch, dass es ihm keine Schmerzen zufügt. Nicht jetzt...  
Ich beuge mich weiter zu ihm vor. Meine Lippen streifen zärtlich die seinen. So sanft... Ich   
will mehr...  
Bevor er weiter vor mir zurück weichen kann, liegt er unter mir. Seine Hände zu beiden   
Seiten von meinen auf den Boden gedrückt. In seinen Augen... Angst... Er hat Angst vor   
mir... Gott, ich liebe ihn...  
  
  
///Yohji///  
  
„Du bist nicht alleine, Yohji... ich bin bei dir..." Nein, das ist nicht richtig! Er sitzt auf mir,   
ein paar Meter von uns entfernt liegen unsere Jacken und auch unsere Oberteile. Wie sind   
die Sachen dahin gekommen? Es geht alles so schnell. Ich spüre seine heiße Haut an   
meiner, der kalte Boden an meinem Rücken das direkte Gegenteil. Seine Zunge gleitet   
langsam meinen Hals entlang.   
„Iie.. Aya... wieso..?"   
Violett trifft auf Smaragdgrün.   
Lust trifft auf Angst.   
Lust für den Körper direkt unter ihm, so lange schon zurück gehalten, nun freigesetzt.  
Angst, vor dem Menschen direkt über ihm, vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen, die einen so   
schnell täuschen können.  
„Mein lieber Yohji..." Er blickt mir direkt in die Augen. Eine Hand streift über meine Wange.   
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er das hier alles wert ist...? Du leidest, doch er ist nun erlöst...   
Erlöst von unserem Leben... Unser Leben als Richter und Henker zugleich... Und glaubst du   
wirklich, dass er sehen will, wie du leidest?.. Yohji, lass mich dein Leiden von dir nehmen...   
den Schmerz..."   
Mein Leiden, meinen Schmerz?... Will er?... Nein, er hat mich geliebt... er wollte mich nie   
leiden sehen...  
Ehe ich weiß, was passiert, spüre ich Aya's Hände über meinen Körper gleiten, seine Finger   
streichen über meine Brustwarzen.   
Dieses Gefühl.. es tut so gut.. Langsam ersetzt er seine Hände durch seine Lippen und   
beginnt meine Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen. Ja.. bitte...  
Er fährt in seiner Liebkosung fort und immer wieder entkommt mir ein leises Stöhnen. Ich   
schließe meine Augen, lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken, gebe ihm mehr Spielraum. Und   
spüre auch sogleich wie seine Lippen über meinen Nacken streifen...  
  
  
///Aya///  
  
Mein... Mein... du wirst immer mein sein! Dein Körper unter mir zittert vor Erregung. Meine   
Lippen berühren jede noch so kleine Stelle an dir. Als sie deinen Nacken erreichen zögere   
ich nicht lange und beiße zu. Du zuckst zusammen und ich schmecke diesen wunderbaren   
Geschmack in meinen Mund. Manche beschreiben ihn als kupfern... ich nenne ihn einfach   
nur atemberaubend...   
Dein Blut... so süß auf meinen Lippen... ich will mehr von dir... ich will dich ganz...  
Dein Stöhnen... besser als ihn meinen Träumen... ich will mehr von dir... ich will meinen   
Namen auf deine Lippen...   
Dein Körper unter mir... ein Bild für die Götter... ich will mehr von dir... ich will dich   
besitzen...  
Zum erstenmal treffen sich unsere Lippen zu einem Kuss. Ich warte nicht lange und tauche   
mit meiner Zunge in deinen Mund ein. Du erwiderst den Kuss, aber ich bin dir überlegen.   
Dieses Gefühl ist unbeschreibbar. So unvergleichlich du.   
Meine Händen finden ihren Weg zu deiner Hose und öffnen sie in Sekundenschnelle. Nur   
wenige Augenblicke später liegen wir beide nackt aufeinander. Unser beider Atem geht   
schwer. Keiner von uns rührt sich, wir blicken uns nur an. Das ist, als ich plötzlich wieder   
die Emotionen in deinen Augen glänzen sehen kann. Lust... Angst... Sh... nein.. hab keine   
Angst... ich bin bei dir... du bist nicht mehr allein... ich werde dich zu meinem Eigentum   
machen...  
  
  
  
///Yohji///  
  
Das Gefühl von seinen Händen überall auf meiner Haut... unbeschreiblich... doch dann   
spüre ich plötzlich wie wir beide völlig entblößt aufeinander liegen und ich fühle seinen   
Blick...  
Das sonst so kalte Violett ist getrübt von Lust... von Verlangen... von purer Gier... Nein!   
Hör auf!  
Ich will ihn von mir stoßen, doch ehe ich klar denken kann, werden meine Hände wieder   
über meinem Kopf zusammen gehalten. Er war schneller als ich...   
„Aya...." War das meine Stimme? So... zittrig... zerbrechlich... verwundbar?! Nein!! Nein,   
das will ich nicht! Niemand darf mich so sehen! Niemand... außer ihm..... „Bitte... lass mich   
gehen... ich will da-" Bevor ich zu Ende sprechen kann, stillt er meine Worte mit seinen   
Lippen auf meinen, mit seiner Zunge in meinem Mund... bis vor wenigen Sekunden hatte es   
sich noch so gut angefühlt... aber ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist... Und ehe ich mich   
weiter wehren kann, stößt er ohne Vorwarnung in mich...  
  
  
///Aya///  
  
Ein lauter Schrei entringt seinen Lippen. Es klingt so traumhaft in meinen Ohren... nun   
gehörst du mir... Ich warte nicht, bis du dich daran gewöhnst, ich stoße ohne Gnade in   
dich... So eng... so warm...   
Nun bist du mein! Blut rinnt die Innenseiten von deinen Beinen hinab, aber es stört mich   
nicht... Es muss so sein!  
Immer mehr Tränen laufen deine Wangen hinab... du weinst.... vor Schmerz... aber nicht   
wegen ihm... wegen mir!!! Ich habe es geschafft... du gehörst mir!!!  
  
  
///Yohji///  
  
Immer weiter stößt er in mich... Ich merke es.. ich fühle es... ich spüre es... er will mich zu   
seinem Eigentum machen... ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, aber der Weg wie er mich   
behandelt... wie er mich ansieht.... warum.... ?  
Alles, was ich tun kann, ist vor Schmerz zu schreien.... ich spüre die heißen Tränen, die   
immer weiter aus meinen Augen entspringen.... ich weine... vor Schmerz.... aber nicht   
wegen Aya... sondern wegen dir.... ich gehöre doch nur dir....   
Bitte... versteh mich nur dieses eine mal.... Ich liebe dich...  
  
  
  
**++++**++++**++++**++++**OWARI**++++**++++**++++**++++** 


End file.
